Pretty Girl
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: really a story about a pretty boy who gets hurt because someones stupid and its not Puck kurtofsky and puckurt later; mentions of abuse and rape not graphic i promise
1. Chapter 1

**This song is Pretty Girl by Sugarcult… I was listening to it and just thought of this happening. Oh and Kurt never met Blaine… Anyways Ha-ha anyways read and review please! :D**

I watched Kurt saunter to his locker. He looked normal for Kurt. Perfectly put together glowing everso slightly with joy. He was beautiful and I loved him. I Noah Puckerman was in love with Kurt Hummel. I bit my upper lip as Karofsky walked up behind him. I stood ready to interrupt if it got bad.

But instead of violently slamming him into the locker he tapped the fragile shoulder and the other jumped and about ran off if Karofsky hadn't grabbed him.

They exchanged a few words the larger of the two looking around and met my eyes. I glared my stare hardening with fury. How dare he make eye contact with me after what he had done? Damn him. I about walked over but Santana put a hand on my shoulder stopping me. The look on her face was a mixture of warning and concern. She gave me a sad smile and walked off locking pinkies with her best friend and girlfriend Brittany.

I shifted my pack and watched the exchange. Mercedes walked past and stood by me.

"What's going on?"

"He was apologizing for what he did and I think he's asking him out." She answered not looking to happy about it.

"Karofsky the one guy who hasn't backed off bullying him is asking Kurt the fuck out?" he hissed.

"You sound jealous Puck," She said.

"I'm not gonna deny it, I am. And I'm mad at Karofsky. He's sexually harassed and beaten Kurt. Even if he kissed him he's like traumatized him." Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Boy can do what he wants he's a big kid now and interfering should be last resort so put on that smile because we can't say anything, especially you." She said and patted my back. "I'm sorry Puck. And to be frank; I like you better. You at least stopped bullying and have been nicer." She gave me a last smile and left.

I watched Kurt smile shyly. I narrowed my eyes. I felt like a peeping tom but now I don't care damnit! Karofsky smiled and walked off meeting my eyes. He glared. "Stay off him Puckerman he's mine now." He seethed.

"Wasn't planning on taking him away from you Karofsky." I hissed back.

He jostled my shoulder harshly and left. I was alone in the hallway watching Kurt walk off. His glow seemed to fade even though moments ago he was joking and smiling. I miss his glow.

The bell rang. "Oh shit." I yelled. I was late to Spanish and Schue would kill me if I wasn't there.

"Finn, Finn! FINN!" I yelled and yanked his earphones off his big stupid head. "Finn damnit listen to me!"

"I am! Was! I heard you!"

I glared at him un-amused. "Finn this is a serious matter and I need to talk to you-,"

"Oh my gosh you didn't get Rachael pregnant! Because she never got that far with me and you're an ass so how-."

"Shut up! I didn't get her pregnant she's a prude and to be honest I'm in love with your brother… well step-bro but yeah. Finn Kurt's going out with Karofsky."

"What! Behind my back?" he yelled, thankfully no one was around. Puck slapped his forehead burying his face in his hands.

"No! They have been in front of your face! I was with you when he said he was going on a date with Karofsky!" He whacked Finns arm. The larger teen looked at him with a blank stare. "Anyways! I need your help trying to convince him that it's a bad idea."

"How?"

"The only way we can reach him. Through song."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello guys welcome back to Glee um Karofsky are you auditioning or just here?"

"I am here to listen and wait for Kurt." Karofsky said blandly as Kurt idly chatted with Mercedes he seemed ridged and tentative about what he said when she asked about his date.

"It went fine." Was his stiff answer. He responded kindly to the where and the when and what happened etc.

"Kurt are you alright?" She asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." He gave her a small smile. Karofsky waved at Kurt in signal of goodbye as he left the room. Extra-optional practice with football probably, Puck thought watching him go.

"Um Tina did you and Quinn have something to share?" Schue asked.

~ _Several Months Later _

I stayed over at Finn's and Kurt's house. We watched a bunch of scary movies and played Black Ops until we slipped into our own mini-caffinated sugar induced junk food comas. I was the first to wake up and greet the nonexistent sun.

I jostled Finn. "Dude… Dude I'm hungry."

"Go piss on someone else's tree Rachael!" I just stared at him in shock. What the hell was that? Was he really dreaming about Berry pissing on trees?

"Dude I'm fucking hungry get up!"

"Get your own damn food," Finn hissed. "I'm sleeping!" and he hugged his pillow closer drooling over it and his arm.

"Ew…" I wrinkled my nose then laughed. I probably did that too. "I'm going upstairs Finn." I smiled and looked over at Kurt's door. He hadn't stirred since I came by yester-he had a date with Karofsky… my eyes widened Kurt hadn't been home or when he did get home it was _very_ late. Too late for a date to go.

I hopped up the stairs clearing two at a time; because I could and opened the door. Burt was in the kitchen staring at a mug of coffee. The mug had no steam rising he must have been there a long time. "Good morning Puck," Mrs. Hudson-Hummel said with a smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"Hey, um, Mrs. Hudson what's going on?" I whispered.

"Kurt hasn't been home. He left on his date last night and never came back. Burts been sitting there since midnight." She said and touched Burt's shoulder he jumped and looked at her.

"Carol I'm going to go shower if he comes home will you come get me?" He asked his tone was sad his voice was dry like after you've slept for a long time and your mouth was open. It was raspy and he looked on the verge of fear.

"Of course honey." She replied and he got up his body popping and cracking with stiffness. He nodded to me.

"Puck." And I nodded back with a grimace. "Don't let my son get hurt with that Karofsky kid?" I only nodded and looked at the floor. Oh look they have wood floors that are very shiny…

"Puck honey do you want any coffee?" Mrs. Hudson asked and I nodded sitting down at a spot on the table.

"I feel like I did something bad." I said and she looked up and arched a brow as if to say 'why?' "I knew what Karofsky was up to, I felt it."

"And you also don't know if it's true." She replied passing me a mug that had a rainbow heart painted on it. I smiled at it just simply toying with the mug sliding it gently from hand to hand on the table. "Kurt made that out of sheer boredom."

"Well I know that he was the one who caused most of Kurts pain, most of his hatred, and sadness. I just wish I had grown the balls fast enough to ask him out." I slapped my hand over my mouth and looked up at Carol who smiled.

"Darling, it may be the early bird that gets the worm but it's the second mouse that-," The front door slammed shut. Kurt limped in grabbing the nearest rest to lean on. He gasped silently in pain and looked over at me. I was out of my chair in seconds to grab him as his eyes rolled back and he fell forward. I wrapped my arms around him lifting him with ease. He was light, too light. Mrs. Hudson gasped as she looked at his face. I hadn't even noticed at first, I was just happy that he was here but then I really looked at him.

He cried out as I shifted him in my arms. "Mrs. H Kurt needs a hospital." Those four words and she was instantly on the phone calling the hospital as I looked him over. A bruising black eye, split lip, he clothes were torn, he had a limp, and he hurt when I shifted him towards me. I touched his ribs and chest slightly and he gasped trying not to move with his air flow.

"Puck," he called out gently.

"I'm right here Kurt," I said and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"He hurt me Noah." He cried letting soft sobs escape him. He buried himself into my shoulder and cried. When he turned his head I saw the back of it and gasped ever so slightly. Dried blood caked parts of his hair in patches.

"It's okay Kurt," I soothed. I softly rubbed his back and wincing when he cried out. There were more times that happened then I can count. Mrs. Hudson came back in tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh Kurt," She whispered and I held him close whispering all the comforting prayers and songs I could think of. "Puck I told them all that I knew they said to bring him in immediately. I'll go get Finn and Burt." She said and ran off to the basement.

"I don't know what I did wrong," His voice cracked with tears and heartbreak.

"You did nothing wrong." I said softly. "You're perfect Kurt, don't listen to him. Please don't."

Finn came up moments later and he held up Pucks bag. "I brought your change of clothes, dude." I nodded my thanks.

Seconds later Burt came down. "Kurt!" He cried softly. Kneeling in front of us as I sat down. "Kurt son, look at me." The other turned his neck so slightly so he could look at his father.

"Daddy…" He sobbed and it felt like there were no words needed and he stood.

"Puck carry him out I'm sorry that you do but-,"

"Sir, there is nothing to apologize for I am glad to do this." Burt smile sadly at him and opened the door.

"Finn, bring his clothes we got no time we have to go _now_."

The waiting room smelled like sanitation and metal. I hate the smell of metal. I paced the room still in my red plaid p.j's but with a new shirt on. I like this shirt. It's the only one Kurt ever commented nicely on, he told me I fit my body well. I asked him what he meant by that and he turned pink and walked away.

I looked down at it and rubbed my shoulder. It was a geometric design that was meant to confuse and dizzy. I saw it and loved it so I bought it. That's really all that there was to my wardrobe. Ha look at me 'wardrobe' I have never said that before, I never dared to either, before Kurt who that seemed to be his favorite word.

A nurse flanked by a police officer neared us. She looked worried and scared. "Are you the one who carried him in?" she asked. I nodded. She gave a small smile. "Do you mind if we take your shirt?" she asked. "As evidence." The nurse whispered the last part.

"Okay… Uh Finn where's my stuff?" he threw me my bag and I pulled out my night shirt and handed it to her. She smiled and the policeman nodded at me and they turned to leave. "Wait what's the evidence for."

"Rape and assault." The man said and turned following the nurse down the hall. We all stared in shock. My jaw dropped. How? How could someone hurt and violate Kurt? He was pure, innocent, and everything anyone could wish for. Maybe the better question would be 'why?' Why would you hurt someone so elegant and pure, attempting to destroy it's purity?

"Kurt why the hell would you not press charges?" Burt asked standing up so suddenly. Kurt flinched and Burt looked apologetic. "Son he hurt you and violated you, he can go to jail and be tried as an adult. You wouldn't see him for a long long time if you charge him."

"N-no dad I love him," I looked in his eyes they were full of pain not love or protection. "I can't charge the man I l-love with rape… I consented…"

That was a lie, I could tell. Finn and I sat outside the kitchen I met his eyes and he looked sad and angry all at once. I stood up and offered my best friend a hand. He took it and we walked to his room (A/N: I'm tired and I know that, that made them sound like they were together but they are only together in defending Kurt xD lol).

I pulled out my guitar. "I know a while ago I said this but man we have to do something… I mean we can't do anything drastic but we have to make Kurt aware of what this jackass is doing."

"I have the perfect song," Finn said and pulled up his iTunes on his computer. He typed in a couple things and suddenly music flowed through the room. I looked at him.

"You have an acoustic version of this song?"

Sorry that was a bit long :) one chapter left! And it will be over!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Monday following the incident as we all had come to call it was terrible. Karofsky shadowed Kurt like a something purely out of a Grimm brother's fairy-tale story. I watched Kurt all day he was down and seemed to shake.

It was lunch time and I sat in cafeteria with the gleeks I have come to know and appreciate. They were the friends out of a sort of teenage drama. You know those really cool supportive open ones? That's them. I laughed as Tina tried to explain the store she liked to shop at Hot Topic or whatever. She was shy when it came to other people but when it came to us she was so vocal and comfortable.

I looked over to the open doors only to see a small scuffle. Karofsky was gripping Kurt's arm and muttering something probably harsh because the other kept flinching. The table grew quiet and I turned to glance at them. They were all staring at me and the scene. This was getting bad.

I nudged Finn who nodded. We had only practiced a few times but both of us knew the song by heart and I knew the pattern of the guitar. We were ill practiced but we needed to get this out now.

"Mr. Schue, Finn and I have something we want to share." I said puling my guitar out of its case. Schue looked mildly surprised that we had done something together but he nodded and pulled a second stool out for Finn.

We walked up I perched myself on the first stool and looked out. Kurt wasn't here. "Well Finn and I were hanging out the other day and something kinda scary happened. We had already made plans to do this a while ago but decided to hold off… we wanted to watch and wait for more to see if what we thought would happen, happen. It did and-," the door shot open and Kurt walked in dutifully followed by Karofsky who looked vile.

Kurt's black eye had gone down covered elegantly by his base. All the smaller bruises weren't visible but his cheeks were a red like someone had taken a hand to his face. My heart clenched. I narrowed my eyes at Karofsky who smirked evilly and sat next to Kurt. He wrapped an arm around the other letting Kurt flinch as he dug his hand into a bruise on his arm. He gave a small cry of pain barely heard if you weren't listening.

I was listening.

"Well what we thought would happen, happened. So we got together that day and prepped this. Thankfully we got the music and lyrics down quickly. If you know the song you might notice that we have changed a few of the words to make it more appropriate." I gave a small smile and took a deep breath and looked Kurt in the eyes. God he had the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen… I cleared my throat and looked at Finn who nodded.

I started playing letting the music come naturally from his memory. (A/N: Bold is Puck singing italics are Finn and bold italics… both ;D )

**Pretty boy is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon he'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head.**

_**It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love**_

**Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
**  
_**It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.**_

_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he __**makes you fall in love**_

_Pretty boy... pretty boy..._

As Finn sang I looked up Kurt was looking anywhere but at me his bright blue eyes shinnying with tears. I looked to Karofsky and he was seething glaring at me. I watched as he dug his hand into Kurts bruised ribs. Kurt grabbed ahold of the plastic chair holding onto it as he let out a silent scream. With every fiber of my being I held my anger in instead clenching my jaw.

_Pretty boy is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon he'll figure out: _**you can never get him out of your head.**

**It's the way that he makes you cry.**  
_It's the way that he's in your mind.  
_**It's the way that he makes you fall in love.**  
_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
_**It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love... **

I played the last bar and held it. The club applauded and Mr. Schue gave a warm smile. He was oblivious to what was happening behind him. "Wow guys that was very good. I'm not really keen on all the rock stuff but you guys… wow, so much emotion and power. I think we could use that at regionals." He smiled. "How would we incorporate that into a group one?" he pondered off and walked to Brad.

I glowered at Karofsky. "Wanna get your hands off him? You already took him by force, showing your dominance isn't really necessary anymore." I hissed without thinking. Of course I don't care anymore I want Kurt in safe arms be them someone else or me, anyone other than Karofsky is safe right now.

"Why should i? You have no proof." He growled.

"I have a police investigation. I know the culprit and I can prove it." I stood handing Finn my guitar. Kurt looked at me with pleading eyes. "Kurt get away from him."

"Noah," he croaked. "Please don't do this." He may have been pleading with me but I couldn't see the same fullness in his eyes.

"Karofsky, back away." My voice turned colder.

"Not a chance," His small squinty eyes narrowed. "Why don't you back off Puckerman."

"Because I'm not a rapist!" I yelled gaining the attention of the club, Mr. Schue, and the band. "You raped him. I was there when he came home."

Karofsky's eyes widened and he turned to Kurt who tried to scramble away but was pulled back. "You said no one was there!" he tightened his grip on Kurt's wrist and the smaller boy cried out.

"Let go please." His voice was small. I grabbed Karofsky's wrist.

"You heard him." I hissed and I tightened my grip on his wrist. "Let. Go."

"No."

"Let him go Karofsky." Finn said coming up on the other side.

"Fuck you!" He yelled. Something inside me snapped and I saw red.

"LET HIM THE FUCK GO!" I screamed. I felt my fist connect with his face and a nasty crunch sound. He fell to the floor knocking over chairs as he slid down the steps letting out a scream. "I told you to let him go." I growled.

Finn herded his brother towards the girls and the few guys before rejoining me. "You lay a hand on him again you'll be worse off." I hissed grabbing Kurt's dropped bag.

"You'll be facing us along with them." Finn growled as he was flanked by the rest of the Glee club minus Kurt and Mercedes. She held him close like a mother would an injured child. Mercedes (yes I am using her real name now) gave me a small thankful smile.

"Kurt," I whispered and he looked at me hugging his arms. I held out his bag and he gave me a small smile.

"You'll get in trouble for that…" he whispered giving me a small smile. I kissed the top of his head wrapping my arms around him and he returned the hug gripping my shirt. "Thank you Noah."

Mr. Schue tapped my shoulder. "I'm sorry but Puck… yeah we got to take you to the office. Kurt stay with Mercedes. Finn…" the larger teen came over and handed me my backpack.

I smiled at Kurt and left following Mr. Schue Finn behind me. I smirked at the thought of Karofsky on the ground and Kurt's smile directed at me. My heart did backflips and I smiled. I playfully punched Finn who smiled widly.

"We did good." He said and I couldn't help but agree.

End

All my stuff feels rushed at the end because I HATE endings :C they make Luigina sad! Lol :) 


End file.
